Red Shirts and White Bras
by CSM
Summary: Post 6x21. How did Castle end up in only his red shirt at the end of their poker game?


**Title: Red Shirts and White Bras**

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** Post 6x21. How did Castle end up in only his red shirt at the end of their poker game?

**AN: Smutty little one shot. I'm not the only one that found it odd that Castle ended up in only his red shirt at the end of that poker game right? **

* * *

**Red Shirts and White Bras**

* * *

"Seriously?" She asks in amusement at his first choice of clothing.

She's been waiting all night for him to lose the shirt, but she won't be against him keeping on this particular shirt for longer, especially given she can't see below his shirt anyway, due to the table. She bites her bottom lip as she watches his Adam's apple bob, no doubt due to the intensity of her gaze as she watches him untuck his shirt from his slacks.

Her eyebrows raise slightly as he slowly lowers his zipper. Castle wiggles his own eyebrows at her, noting the way she watches his movements closely, clearly enjoying the way she's eying him hungrily as he removes his first article of clothing. He tugs off his pants, tossing them over her coat, the tails of his red shirt hiding his Batman boxers and his obvious excitement at not their game, but the fact that she is already down to her underwear and her black tie.

"Don't think I haven't figured you out, Detective." He says pointing a finger at her accusingly as he takes his seat. He gestures to her lack of shirt, her black tie hanging loosely between the swells of her breasts. Her simple white bra, being the reason for his first loss of the night. "You plan on using your feminine wiles to make me lose, just to get me naked."

Kate smirks, not at all denying his accusation as she begins to shuffle the deck of cards yet again, "I thought there were no losers in strip poker?"

"No, but if you're going to distract me, then I'm just going to have to make you work for _this_." Castle says with a smirk as he gestures to his body, earning a laugh in return.

"Don't worry. I'm willing to work for _every_ article of clothing you own." Kate drawls out as she deals their cards.

She places her elbows on the table, her movement causing her breasts to press firmly against each other. She leans forward to pick up a card and laughs when Castle releases a low groan in response to her movements. He is just too easy.

She grins when she sees Castle begin to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt, "You throwing in the towel already? You haven't even looked at your cards yet."

"Nope, just getting comfortable." Castle says lazily, as he begins to roll up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He flicks the button on his cuff link and sends Kate a sly smile, his forearm muscles bulging as he manoeuvres the opposite button.

Kate narrows her eyes as she glances at the way his fingers mover across the small buttons, placing two of her cards on the table, before she even looks at them. Castle smirks clearly noting her distraction, "Your bet?"

Kate grabs her tie, curling the silky material slowly around her finger as she tugs on it lightly, her smile widening when she notices Castle's grip on his cards tightens, "My tie, for your shirt."

"I thought you liked this shirt?" Castle asks with a grin, as he places his cards on the table facing up, "Show 'em."

"I do, but I much prefer it off…damn it." Kate grumbles when she sees his cards, she tosses her cards into the pile as she tugs off her tie throwing it at Castle's smirking face.

Castle chuckles as he grabs the tie, instead of tossing it onto their growing pile of clothes, he places it on the table, and wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively. "I have plans for this _later."_

Kate licks her lips at the suggestion, knowing all to well what he has in mind, she leans forward, lowering her voice, beckoning him closer to her. "You know, we could skip the rest of the game and put those plans to use."

Castle gulps at the suggestion, but then pulls back and shakes his head, "Nope, no cop outs, we see this till the end."

Kate rolls her eyes as she stretches her legs out in front of her, her bare toe grazing Castle's leg that is also stretched out in front of him, "You do know this night is going to end with both of us naked anyway? You're just delaying it."

"Not delaying, just building up, so its more _gratifying _in the end_,_" Castle drawls out the last word, his intentions clear. He picks up the deck of cards and begins to shuffle them, "I told you, you gotta work for this."

Kate rolls her eyes, as she grabs her cards already thinking up a different tactic to get what she wants, "alright writer boy, get on with it."

"Writer _man_." Castle corrects her automatically, knowing that nickname only gets pulled out when she wants to annoy him. He licks his lips as he looks at the lace of her bra that presses against the swell of her breasts, "Your bra for my shirt."

"Nuh uh, I want those batman boxers." Kate says with a grin, as she presses her cards to her chest.

"You're changing the rules again!" Castle protests, still holding onto his cards, "You said we can't choose what article of clothing we want, otherwise you have to put back on the tie and take off the bra."

"I changed my mind." Kate says with a shrug, smirking at him as she places her cards on the table, and grins triumphantly.

Castle groans in protest as he gets to his feet, tossing his cards onto the table, he continues to grumbles as he steps out of his boxers, his already impressive erection bobbing at his movements. "I don't see why you would want me to get rid of…"

He trails off when he sees Kate kneeling in front of him, already putting her hair up in one as she looks up at him, "I don't need your shirt to be off for what I have planned for you."

"_Katee_." Castle groans when her wet lips wraps around his cock.

He immediately grabs her ponytail, tugging the hairband loose, her soft curls brushing against his bare skin. He grunts when he feels as she runs her tongue along the underside of his cock, her lips tightening as she slowly pulls back, her fingers wrapping around the base as she teases it before lowering her mouth yet again, "Fuck."

He groans out loudly, as his fingers rung through her curls, tugging her towards him gently. She hallows her cheeks and takes him deeper than before, his ass muscles clenches as he uses all his restrain to not thrust into her mouth as she scrapes her teeth along his skin, her tongue then soothing the movement. She repeats the movements a few more times, before she takes him completely into her mouth again. Her lips tightening around him as she begins speeds up her movement her hand squeezing his balls as she moves faster. He starts to move with her, lightly gripping the back of her head as he grunts out her name.

"Kate…I'm…"

He tries to warn, but his warning only encourages her as she picks up her pace, and his entire body tightens as he reaches his climax. He staggers back as she releases him, falling back onto the couch as she leans back against her, wiping her mouth, both of them breathing deeply.

"Well, that's one way to put a stop to a game." Castle smirks as he slips off the couch and crawls towards her, but he pauses when she grabs the deck of cards and begins to shuffle, "What are you doing?"

"We're seeing this to the end." Kate says with a smirk, using his own words against him, much to Castle's horror.

"You can't be serious!" Castle protests, but grunts when she starts to deal him his cards. He's already decided he's going to throw this hand anyway.

He schools his features, and looks at her seriously, almost as though she did not just have that sinful mouth of hers wrapped around his cock, not two seconds ago, "Your bet?"

She looks at her cards, her eyes trailing over his body as she smiles at him teasingly, "I think I'm gonna go all in."

"Me too, but all I have left to bet with is this shirt." He says seriously, trying to ignore the slight gasp she releases at his words.

"I'll take that bet." She says eying his crotch slyly, not even looking at her own cards, "What do you got?"

"Who cares?" their eyes connect, and he knows that they are both thinking the same thing.

He tosses his cards to the side, as she slaps down her own cards and they meet for a scorching kiss, he pulls back to grin at her, "This is so much better than Scrabble."

"Yea!" She agrees just as enthusiastically as she leans forward to kiss him, her fingers already working on the remaining of the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

**I'll probably end up writing another post episode fic, about that black tie**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
